User talk:Kiwi 1998
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Live, Laugh, Love; The Life of Nicole Clark page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 02:42, February 17, 2010 You like The Sims, Taylor Swift, Green Day, and Casting Crowns? Me too! Sparrowsong 23:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!!!!!Kiwi 1998 00:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) The Sims basically owns my life. Oh, and you're supposed to reply on the other person's talk page :). Sparrowsong 00:40, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the club Warboss95 00:57, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yo, Kiwi! (I'm Forest, not a stalker, xD) I just wanted to say that your username reminds me of a friend. Can we be? ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 00:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) You sign it! I'm not forcing anybody to be my friend. xD ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 03:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: HI!!! Go right ahead. You can use whatever isn't crossed out. Or some of my more favourable ones. Thanks for asking, though, Kiwi. TATN / Thalia! 05:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :). Sparrowsong 04:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I like Harry Potter Hello! I do like Harry potter. And Percy. People are a lot more friendly in this wiki then in most! Do you like Warriors? Thats one of my favorite series! Hermione6720 19:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Book 1 is Into the Wild. there are three other Warriors series; The New Prophecy, Power of Three, and Omen of the Stars. So don't get the four first books mixed up!!!!!!!! Hermione6720 00:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Gallagher Girls. Isn't Cross My heart and hope to spy one of them? If so, I've read it and love it! TATN / Thalia! 00:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Man, I need to get the first one! Thanks for telling me Kyra (can I call you that?) TATN / Thalia! 00:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) That's so mean! But not as bad as what the kids in my class call me... TATN / Thalia! 01:05, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I get called Implants (see, I'm big in that area for my age) and Thalster. You're free to call me Thalia or TATN, I don't care which. That's bad... TATN / Thalia! 01:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I have the biggest in the class and probably the school. C? That's big. TATN / Thalia! 01:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hayden, Cameron, Luke, Wyatt B, and all the others are meaner. TATN / Thalia! 01:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Michael di Angelo I'm still making the story he's in (I'm making it on micrsoft word) Re:Twlight? Wha??? Wait until the fourth book. One word for ya:Imbecile. But which team r u on? Odst grievous Grey or green. either works. I like it! Hey Kiwi, thanks for the advice, i was wondering how you put a signature in P.S. i understand a lot of you guys are Twilight fans. well to be honest i kinda dispise the series. but if it's what you guys like that's fine i just wanted to say my opinion. P.S.S. though from what i know about it i think Bella should've went with that Jacob guy as opposed to this Edward chump. but in all i support a third party in this debate called "Team Who Gives a Crap?", for the record i still mean no offense. so from that crazy Scottish guy Cjspalding, PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! silly me i forgot to put my signature in the last comment. LOL Cjspalding 11:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i glad to hear that Miss Kiwi, cause i don't see how some seemingly normal girl could fall for a freakin' vampire and a werewolf. what next she'll fall for a mummy or Frankenstein's monster? LOL P.S. Frankenstein is a very good book you folks should check it out from that CRAZY SCOTT, Coty PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cjspalding 15:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Just for the record Oh, I didn't know. Sorry. I was just joking. ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 05:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I can't tell you unless you tell me exactly what happens. If she's under 13, she may have to put in a fake birthdate. Sparrowsong 22:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) What does it say when she tries to register? Is it possible that her username is already taken? Sparrowsong 22:54, March 9, 2010 (UTC) http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact. But whatever you do, don't tell them she's under 13. --Sparrowsong 23:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Sorry for the late reply. My internet was being bitchy. Hi Hi Kyra! Thanks! For figuring it out for me! Diva1998 01:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Live, Laugh, Love I love it! Maybe you just need to give it some time? WitD was on hiatus for about 5 months before I finally finished it. Sparrowsong 00:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) That's how I feel about Raindrops. Sparrowsong 02:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) LFB Thanks for adopting it. Her mum is Calypso, BTW. Sparrowsong 02:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) XD no, they had a one-night stand while he was there. Sparrowsong 02:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) 15, almost 16. Sparrowsong 03:05, March 11, 2010 (UTC) running out of time hey Kiwi, three things actually #i actually have to go pretty darn soon, cause i got a PM half-day today at my school. so i gotta head out soon for school. #i don't recall reading that. #i really don't care for twilight, i mean can understand that Bella gal liking the werewolf but the vampire has me beat. i actually support no team for twilight, so i belong to Team Who Gives A Crap. i would've liked to talk more but i can't so see ya. Cjspalding 15:32, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Because I was creeping around the wiki... Your parents seriously name you after the surname of a Star Trek character? To be honest, that's pretty sweet, in my opinion. DS9 was kinda a lame addition to Star Trek, but still... (Basically: I was amused and the geek in me went "squee!" like a Hufflepuff with a hat.) LemonFairy 00:05, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Kirk* ;) (My mother's a Trekkie, who leads a successful home business dealing with market research in the video game industry. Every Christmas our railings are lined with small Christmas lights and in half of the sockets the lights have been pulled out so her interactive Star Trek ornaments can be plugged in. Greatest thing ever. LemonFairy 04:04, March 12, 2010 (UTC)) Dream Once I updated it, though I didn't do a whole chapter. -Leafwhisker 02:11, March 12, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. -Leafwhisker 02:29, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Kiwi? hi kiwi! did i wright this on ur talk page this time??? i think i finally have it figured out!!! :) Kirsten/Diva1998 14:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Wow!!! Cool I got it right!!! But how the heck do you navagait on ur iPod??? :) and I'd luv to come over, but my aunt is here!!! I could still try to convince my parents though Kirsten/Diva1998 14:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ok.................y were u on the computers at science north??????????? anyway........ when r u getting back??????????? Kirsten/Diva1998 14:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) koolio! now that ur back, r u going to be home all march break? cuz i am but if i want to go anywhere, according to my parents i have to "plan ahead" quote-unquote! so ya maybe tomorrow!!! ill call u k??? Kirsten/Diva1998 14:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡ǝɹoɯ ʎuɐ ǝuoןɐ ʇou ɹn ɐɥɐɥ Kirsten/Diva1998 14:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) kiwi! kiwi! kiwi! how do u adopt a page!?!?! Kirsten/Diva1998 15:00, March 16, 2010 (UTC) cuz i wanted to adopt a story... there was like, 2 stories left that were up for adoption and ya...... the story is by leafwisker......... and i am stuck on my story so i think i can fix it... so ya......... r u still online??? if u r go on chat Kirsten/Diva1998 15:25, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Inappropriate Content Kiwi 1998, as you should know if you've checked the front page recently, we're removing all the inappropriate content from this site. Since PJO is a children's book, anything that isn't appropriate for an 8-year-old child needs to be removed. We don't want anything containing words like "pornfic," "rape," "virginity," "sexy," "prostitute," etc. Your stories: Forever Is A Long Time Have inappropriate content. Please remove the inappropriate content within 3 days or the stories will be deleted. Thanks, Sparrowsong 23:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC) LOL LOL I just read your ideas for crackfics and I LOLed when you said it may have the death of Justin Beiber, I hate him too, he sounds like a girl that just put helium in their mouth. XD (no offense intended.) -Leafwhisker/Ava 01:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kiwi! (Ever noticed Kiwi is an anagram for wiki?) Do you want any OC's in my family reunion story? Pretty much a crapload of OC's are gonna be standing around and eating dinner and trying to find out how their related. TATN / Thalia! 02:04, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Kewl. I'll add her onto the list. TATN / Thalia! 03:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Kennedy Her mum is Areh spelled backwards. That's where she gets her hair color. Sparrowsong 16:05, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I just realized that you and Ava both adopted it. I reccomend you either do a team story (like WSIE) or have joint custody. But talk to Ava about it. Sparrowsong 16:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Siggie Here's your siggie. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyra . Click edit talk page, then scroll down to this, then go to Source mode (a button near the top that says source) then in source mode scroll down to this, thhen copy the siggie in put it in preferances, that's how you get it. -Παιδί του Πάνα/Ava 02:00, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, then after you did the four ~'s, go to preview page then copy the siggie, and paste it the the non preview window. -Παιδί του Πάνα/Ava 02:07, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Yup, and I gott ago now, bye! -Παιδί του Πάνα/Ava 02:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey!!!! Look at Claire Yew's Known Family. LOL. And that i in that font does look like a zombie. And lol looks like a drowning man. \o/. I bet he's not laughing out loud. I love your crackfics! I'm going to ask for the 600th floor someday...! [[User:SallyPerson|'Nobody']] 13:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE, KYRA!!!!!! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE. I AM BACK AND IF YOU LEAVE I WILL SUMMON KRONOS ON YOU AND HE WILL EAT YOUR SOUL. :< PLEASE COME BACK. TATN / Thalia! 02:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAAY! KYRA CAME BACK! I am so happy. I don't want the wiki to fall apart, you? TATN / Thalia! 21:14, March 31, 2010 (UTC) P.S Sorry about the late reply. I had Cadets yesterday and on monday I wanted to watch House. Uhh... Leafy left.... She told me to write a blog. I'l be back on later, my internet has been fail... TATN / Thalia! 22:52, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Please? Hey! I put An Unexpected Turn up for adoption. So I could create a new story about Daisy. And if you go to forum I made a new section called story teamups and put The Last Chance up. Do you want to team up? IF you do please write on my talk page and write your name in its section in story teamup. Hermione6720 22:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Once you read it tell me your ideas! Hermione6720 22:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Good Idea. I was actually thinking daisy and malcolm but that would work! Hermione6720 22:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm doing a blog series, (Hard to explain. Check it out for me.) and I'm using you. that okay? tell sallyperson and warrboss to. Hermione6720 20:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yup. go to my blog and check out the my blog series one. see ya soon pal! Hermione6720 21:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Try my blog series three. Oh, and check ou HELLHOUND ATTACK!!! Hermione6720 23:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you put my name in Greek? If Hermione6720 doesn't work try Michael. Hermione6720 23:37, April 8, 2010 (UTC) i know this may sound dumb, but i can't figure out how to make my signature a link to my user page. can you tell me please??? Bard eric 16:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) how do you put it so that your user page and your talk page are both in your signature? βάρδος 19:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) waaahhh! it won't work!!! βάρδος Bard eric 20:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) actually, scratch that, it did work. βάρδος Bard eric 20:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) what does the greek part of your siggie mean? βάρδος Bard eric 20:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC) how do you translate it? βάρδος Bard eric 20:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) yay! now it's all in greek!!! Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 20:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes- you also write The Last Chance, don't just submit ideas! Hermione6720 20:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Please2 Yes, please do the rest of the chapter!! Hermione6720 20:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) yup. but be sure to credit the others and I as the other authers. Hermione6720 22:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Blogging Camp Half-Blood: Bard eric's Version ok, i wrote the outline for you. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 20:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Bard Eric and I are both doing one. did you try mine yet?? Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 20:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) hey kiwi, do you mind if i correct any grammer or spelling mistakes that you might have made on your part of the story? just wondering. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 23:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) GO TO TALK No, just write on Blogging Camp Half-Blood:Talk what you want me to write for your POV and your ideas!! Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 20:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I did not know that thanks for telling me and not being happy with me. So anyway I have decided that I will read the first one if I have time Samianthaan 22:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Blogs You have very good blogs because they are not always about Percy Jackson and I was hoping that you would write another one because I am sure that at least Hermione6720, pinkbear333, Bard eric, and I would all comment on it if you advertise it on the blog we are most recently talking on. Just suggesting, Samianthaan 22:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) 600Th Floor; Empire State Building Just wanted to say: I LOVED it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Samianthaan 23:19, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for listining to my idea!!!!!!!!!!!!XD Read This Read this. I got it off of Percy Jackson Wiki. Athena's children are born from her mind. When she falls in love with a man, their joined minds are what causes this. Athena calls this 'the purest kind of love' and is a virgin, and has sworn to remain one. As she has black hair, and all her children are blond and have her gray eyes, it is safe to assume she only falls in love with blond men (or at least prefers them). This also could have been a continuity error (like Thalia's eyes being mentioned as both blue and green), as it was only mentioned once that everyone in the Athena cabin has blond hair. Another theory is that Athena is heterozygous, meaning she has one gene for dark hair and one gene for blonde hair, and the gene for blonde hair was the one she passed down to her children. This is common in real life. Dylan Fowler-Hartling 19:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC), Tacomania99 Since today. Kate banned her for a month. - Skull Last Relics... 20:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC) No best friends, but very close friends. - Skull Last Relics... 21:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Thalia told Aish Sheva to flame Kate... it's a long story. Thalia and I were mad at Kate so she told be something about Kate. I really didn't know that she was gonna tell Aish Sheva to flame Kate, and I naturally said okay, not wanting her to get mad at me. She told Aish Sheva to flame Kate on this site I had told Thalia about. (I wanted to see if she could join) Aish Sheva flamed Kate, and Kate falsely accused me. I denied it, saying Thalia was the flamer. Kate did not believe me so I asked Thalia. Thalia said she wasn't the flamer, Aish Sheva was. She also said she was the one that told her about the site to flame her. I told Kate what Thalia said (she asked me to tell Kate). Then Kate banned Thalia for one month on here. - Skull Last Relics... 21:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) She was just mad, and she did that all for me... I never even asked her. - Skull Last Relics... 21:19, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... On a much lighter note, have you seen/read The Lonely Bones? I'm reading the book right now. - Skull Last Relics... 21:28, April 13, 2010 (UTC) It's about this girl that was mudered and she tries to help her parents find the killer as a ghost.... - Skull Last Relics... 21:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I haven't but my friend does. - Skull Last Relics... 21:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Epic! XD I'm good. I wish it wasn't so hot today, though. >.< - Skull Last Relics... 21:47, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Lucky. - Skull Last Relics... 22:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Camp Half Blood Bog Series Hey have you read the Camp Half-Blood Blog Series yet? (I mean the articles, not the actual blogs). I mean, you don't have to READ through them because you wrote like, half of it and probably read most of it, but have you seen them?[[User:SallyPerson| Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally]] 21:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering. I labored on those articles, lol, editing all the comments so that they were all IN THE STORY and stuff. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 21:30, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi. :] I was wondering, who are the best users to ask for help here? BumbleAndBee Hey, Kyra, please follow this link: http://magicpowersclub.wikia.com/wiki/MPC_Wiki i don't guaruntee you'll like it but I hope you do!! Michael987654321 23:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC)/Hermione6720 Daughter of... Kyra... where did u get the picture that says 'daughter of apollo'??????????? I'm looking for that picture, except in 'daughter of hermes'.... Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 00:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) OC Do you want one of your OC's to be in OC's Together??? She'll have to appear later seeing as I'm in part two. Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 19:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: there's just something creepy about her to me. Odst grievous 21:04, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't damned know. (Kristen stewart came in a close 4th) Personally, my favorite singer is Chester Bennington. Odst grievous 21:09, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Chester Bennington is the singer in Linkin Park Odst grievous 21:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I've only heard Bring me To life by (how do you spell it?), no clue who or what glee is. Odst grievous 21:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. BTW, have you read Son of War? I'd like more opinions on how I'm doing.--Odst grievous 21:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi :) Hi kyra Im Cailin and I just wanted to say Hi so Hi :) :P MusicLover3820 00:59, April 28, 2010 (UTC) What the hecks a Wattpad? and How are you? MusicLover3820 01:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool XD So.....Wanna be freinds? :) YEAH!!!! :D If your the daughter of Apollo and I'm the daughter of the Apollo dose that make us...Half-Sisters? MusicLover3820 01:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Awsome and I loe singing and dancing 2 I'm just not good at the both and I SUCK AT DRWAING DX MusicLover3820 01:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool well I g2g I'll see ya tommorow Half-Sis! XD :) MusicLover3820 01:41, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey H Sis! How are you today?! :) MusicLover3820 15:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Bieber... OK Justin Biebe dose FAIL at singing but he is Hot ;) But Baby is a good justin bieber song.... And could you help me with my siggie Thanks H-SIS! :D MusicLover3820κόρη του Απόλλωνα 21:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it is A good song.....Thanks You Are The Best!!! :D . MusicLover3820 Kόρη του Απόλλωνα 00:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) The Natalie's Adventure Logo? So cool! I love you!!! [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 20:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Watch my movie! You can see it on the Daphne's Diary page or the Natalie/Gemma/Daphne page, or on YouTube. ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8mqoPDVv8A )I'm gonna make it better quality though.[[User:SallyPerson| Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally]] 21:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Logo Hey, could you make one for Daphne's Diary and have it be pink and green? (Would that clash horribly?) If you can, thanks! [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 20:29, May 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If you liked the Daphne movie and want me to make you one, I can. Just send me some pics and info on the stories. It may take a while though. XD You Rock! Thank you so much! It doesn't clash! Yay! [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 20:49, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Half sis I was wondering if you could make me a Logo for Diary and could it be Purple and Orange? Please? Kόρη του Απόλλωνα 21:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks H-Sis! XD Kόρη του Απόλλωνα 23:09, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok? Sorry, that doesn't mean anything to me, cuz I don't know what an admin is! :P Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 01:57, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I read it! That is sooooooo not fair! :( YOU'RE SOOOOO LUCKY!!!! Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 02:01, May 16, 2010 (UTC) hey where do you find the graphics on perceyquest.com???????? THANK YOU :) well thanks i just found one. sorry so sorry im taking it down :( oh no but um if its no trouble could you make a logo for my wikia????????? its not a good wikia like this but its a wikia ok PLEASE? Can you make me a logo for OC's Together and Percy's Choice? Michael/Nico/Hermione 16:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Holy crow, you're the admin? [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 18:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) That's awesome! Hey, I know you just got to be admin yesterday, but I think there's some business that needs to be taken care of. We have a couple articles in the Categories of Candidates for Deletion , and Candidates for Speedy Deletion that need to be gone. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 19:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Saving Lights Video I made a promo, but I'm not done yet. You can see it on the blog. Hope you like what I have so far! XD[[User:SallyPerson| Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally]] 23:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Kyra. I was thinking, we might need another admin in replace of Zephyr as well, Sally and Bard would be good admins I think. -[[User:Leafwhisker|Leafwhisker]] 22:46, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. Ugh, where's Sparrow when you need her? -Leafwhisker 22:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Character Pages How do you make a character page!?!?!?!?!?! Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 00:17, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Then what do you do?!?!? Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 00:47, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok then... She has brown eyes, long brown hair, tall and skinny (if you can do that) and... ummm... thats basically it... Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 00:53, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Jus tdont make her look creepy!!! Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 00:54, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok... Well for one thing, I said brown hair, and no chopstick please... And can you make the top blue... --Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 11:52, May 19, 2010 (UTC) YO! Hey H-Sis How Are You? Long Time Since I've Heard From You... XD Kόρη του Απόλλωνα 13:27, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm in pain...I got braces today :( They hurt! XD Kόρη του Απόλλωνα 22:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) LOL I got to go on Demigods wiki....XD Hey and could you change my Siggie? I want it like yours Please? Please? Please? PLEASE?!?! XD Kόρη του Απόλλωνα 23:37, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ummm K? It's MusicLover3820 Not MusicLover3720 XD Kόρη του Απόλλωνα 01:14, May 20, 2010 (UTC) YO! 2 Hey My H-sis! XD How are you? Cailin Daughter of Apollo 13:26, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Confused I don't know if i'm the Daughter of apollo or Posideon or Hermes!!!!! :( And I like being your H-sis...You awsome XD Cailin 14:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :( KYRA!!! DID YOU BLOCK ME?!?!? IF YOU DID I WILL HATE YOU FOR ETERNITY!!! - Diva1998 Never mind!!! I can log on again!!! Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 21:43, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ya thats good!!! thats for Bows and Arrows' ''by the way... I have one question though... Is there any other blue tops??? Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 21:47, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hahahahahahahahaha! Ya right! And can you make a logo for '''Bows and Arrows too? Please and thank you??? Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 21:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC) And one other thing is that could you chang the yellow in your signature? It just looks wierd... :) Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 21:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean??? Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 22:02, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ya!!! :) Oh ya, on my character page I wrote my stories! How do I make it a link?!? Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 22:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Never mind! Theres an easier way! Its just a button at the top! See - Bows and Arrows Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 22:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kyra, when I feel guilty about not posting fanfiction, I create OCs. Most of them are just wasting room on this site, and I will never use them. The thing is, some of them I don't want to put up for adoption because they are based actually on real people. Is is totally terrible for me to ask you to delete them?[[User:SallyPerson| Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally]] 10:54, May 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S. is your avatar the Bloch Aspirations? Ha, I'm obsessed with Blochs now. At my studio, most girls have to start on Capezios. I think they look really ugly on my feet. I have to jet-glue the middle of the arch though because they are just too bendy. It takes all my concentration not to sickle my feet on pointe. I'm going to need a shoe with a stronger shenk and I'm looking at blochs. XD I probably sound like a dork, but... I really would appreciate if you could tell me where everyone gets those graphics for their OC's article page thingys. A lot of them look like they are coming from the same site, can you tell me some I can use for my OC's. Pleaaaaaaaseeeeeee. Random Siggy about Sirius!! 17:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) S'OK Hey, thanks. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 05:12, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Could you make a logo for Oh, For the Love of Coffee! And if possible, could there be a picture of a starbucks cup on there? Thx. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 23:55, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Have you...? Hey, Kyra. Have you read Dream On? If you haven't, please do so and please comment on the talk page. T'is very good, I think. Thinkaboutthisname 04:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Mmkay, thank you. I read you're new fic. I really liked it. Thinkaboutthisname 04:12, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I see. I'll read that, if it's on here. I'm working on more of Dream On, Chapter four! Haha, it's taken me like, 6 hours. Thinkaboutthisname 04:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Wow. That title explains my life, pretty much. Well, I have started to live my dreams. It's nice. You? Thinkaboutthisname 04:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I worked on this one fanfic Sleep for a few hours and only got 20 pages done in like, one day. Thinkaboutthisname 04:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) You ought to. I wanna hear my younger sister's singing voice. So, do it. I do too. And I hang out with friends a lot. Thinkaboutthisname 04:29, May 23, 2010 (UTC) That does sound like a good song to do. I'd, personally, like to hear something like Please Don't Leave Me by Pink or Fairytale by Alexander Rybak. I'm in love with both songs so hard it's not even funny 8D Thinkaboutthisname 04:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Not super-duper low but like, kinda low. If I can get your email then I might be able to sing something and send it to you. XD Just telling you, I suck at singing so hard. Thinkaboutthisname 04:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. If I'm home alone ever, I'll sing something after hunting down an instrumental and send it to you. You still have to hold up your end of the bargain. Thinkaboutthisname 04:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Every and any song I pick sounds like crap when done accapella. Yaaaaaaaay~! You can tell me what you called it after you've gotten it onto youtube and yadda yadda. It sounds like it's gonna be really good. Thinkaboutthisname 04:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Awwww that's so adorable. Idk though. I've never heard the song. And I'm sure that if you did that, she'd understand if you wanted to put it on Youtube. Thinkaboutthisname 04:56, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll listen to it when I'm not sitting and watching a movie with my family. XD Thinkaboutthisname 05:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually, my clock's are saying it's 10:11. Are you heading off to bed, my dear? Thinkaboutthisname 05:11, May 23, 2010 (UTC) You go to church? Well, ya learn something new every day. I have a birthday party to go to tomorrow/today. My cousin's. By the way, do you have Facebook? JW Thinkaboutthisname 05:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I see. Truly, I don't believe in the gods or God or anything like that. No afterlife. When you die, you die. I've decided myself Atheist for the time being. Oh that is sweet! I got facebook when I was like, ten I think. I guess I'll search you up on Wednesday. I have Cadets every Tuesday and I spend my entire day at school and working on my uniform. :/ I know, it sucks. Thinkaboutthisname 05:32, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I do. There is scientific proof on it and it's quite simple and makes sense. Well that sucks. I should really sign up for some youth group, make some friends and stuff. A font for? Thinkaboutthisname 05:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) That sounds awesome. You make logos? Can I request one for Dream On, please? Thinkaboutthisname 05:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm.... I'm gunna spend a second on MS paint. Okay, I found one. Light blue and lavender. Thinkaboutthisname 05:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I have so many stories to finish. Fairytale, The Awesome Her, Sleep, Dream On, and all the ones that're on here. Thinkaboutthisname 06:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah pretty much all my stories are on hiatus too. Except my ones on Word. I deleted all my old sh*tty ones and stuff. Thinkaboutthisname 06:11, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm just working on whatever pulls me towards it. And whatever I feel like doing. Like, right now, I really wanna write a Lithuania/Belarus with past abuse and... I'm a nerd. Thinkaboutthisname 06:16, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I fangirl a character that's appeared in his series's manga like, once and the anime zero times. BUT OMG!!! ICELAND IS GUNNA BE IN THE HETALIA MOVIE ZOMG!!!!!!! HE'S SOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTEEEEEEE :33333333333333333 <33333333333333333 PAINT IT, WHITE IS COMING OUT SOOOOON YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~~! What is a chromosonal chuckhole? Thinkaboutthisname 06:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that's normal for any typical Iceland fangirl XD :O You use Google Chrome? I do too! And that is simply. Astounding. I wonder if there are any live ones today... Thinkaboutthisname 06:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) On Internet Explorer and Mozilla Firefox you can delete history. Not so sure about IE but on Firefox, I think it's ctrl+H which displays your history and then you can delete it. Not so sure though. Thinkaboutthisname 06:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) It is. :D All though if your parents know about Cookies you're screwed. Thinkaboutthisname 06:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I see. The last time I was grounded, it was no computer for 5 days. They hid my laptop from me. :< It sucked. You have a point there. By the way, just to warn you, the moment I add you as a friend on facebook, you're going on my siblings list :D Thinkaboutthisname 06:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm quite a terrible child so I get grounded a lot. For the stupidest reasons too. Like, one time, I was home like, two minutes late and my parents grounded me! TWO MINUTES! My friend's house was pretty far away and it took me longer than I expected to get home. BY TWO MINUTES. I was grounded for like, a week. It was stupid. When I put someone on my friend's list it pretty much means that they're one of those friends I really trust. But of course, they need to have facebook to be on it without me feeling like a creeper. :/ Thinkaboutthisname 07:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) My dad is the scary one when he's mad. And I heard I might be a child of Nemesis which makes me his daughter. I'll give you some instructions on how to do so once you've gotten on it. It's actually kind of confusing at first. Thinkaboutthisname 07:09, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I have very mixed feelings about my mother and father. On one hand, I like him being my dad because it means that I'm not lying when I say I have Czechoslovakian blood. One the other, however, it means I'm not related to my cousin Serena. I dunno who I'd rather have as a parent. I wish I were a gifted mortal, in some sense. Thinkaboutthisname 07:20, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I see. Well, then again, if my mum wasn't my mum, then I could safely say that Serena was my best friend and not just a close family member. Whoa, dry the shower? That's just a little odd. My dad makes me do chores and stuff. I haven't gotten my allowance in over a year :/ Thinkaboutthisname 07:29, May 23, 2010 (UTC) One of my chores that I was assigned is pointless. Helping before/after dinner. No one really does. XD It's funny. I love it! It's perfect! Thank you so much, Kyra *Hugs* Thinkaboutthisname 07:37, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I do too. They all suck. That's cool.. I should really listen to it now XD Since the movie's over and stuff. OMG that's so cool! What though? Thinkaboutthisname 07:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Tooth Fairy. Lol wat? Thinkaboutthisname 07:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S The Best Day made me cry. QQ Thank you. I see. I knew I'd heard of it somewhere, someone told me about it and I ignored them. It sounds pretty cool, I should watch it. WHICH REMINDS ME. I get to watch all the Glee I missed tomorrow :DDDDDD Thinkaboutthisname 07:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Did you see the last one? Omigod I loved it so much! My dad got me hooked on Glee. The problem is, it's on on Tuesdays here. And Cadets goes till like, 9:30 if we're lucky. SO I usually miss it and I didn't watch it till like, 5 episodes ago. Thinkaboutthisname 08:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) NEIL PATRICK HARRIS WAS ON IT. I was so happy Thinkaboutthisname 08:09, May 23, 2010 (UTC)!!!! yeah I oughta start doing that... Okay, g'night sis. See ya later, as in the morning <3 Thinkaboutthisname 08:09, May 23, 2010 (UTC) When you wake up in the morning, I will send you a link to the most amazing movie ever. It is amazing. Neil Patrick Harris was Bryan Ryan in Glee last episode and may be the most amazing human being alive. Okay, talk to you later, my dear. Thinkaboutthisname 08:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) The logo looks great! Actually, my friend Kakki10 is writing it, but you don't have to change it if you don't want to.[[User:SallyPerson| Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally]] 13:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I updated my story. Like it? --[[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 21:59, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, what book did you read? The Sentinel 06:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Question What are your favorite movies? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 21:04, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I like the Lord of the Rings series (but I'm not crazy about it. XD), Star Wars (only the original 6), Avatar (was pure awesomesause), 2012 (kinda),and finally, BARNEY!!! Gods, I'm kidding about Barney. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 21:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I know. Love that movie. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 21:26, May 25, 2010 (UTC) And also, here. --[[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 01:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC) How do you get your signature to be colored and and stuff? Kate daughter of Apollo 23:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Uh, Yellow, blue, and red. Kate daughter of Apollo 16:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Logos How do you make the epictastic logos? -Leafwhisker 01:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. :D -Leafwhisker 01:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Are you the one who makes all those Logos for LeafWhisker's and other's stories? LolitaGoth 02:33, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Please, One for Silver Blade LolitaGoth 02:39, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Could you make me one for The Adventures Of Alex Danielson? Thanks. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 02:45, May 26, 2010 (UTC) You can Pick. I am not picky about the colors LolitaGoth 02:50, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much Kyra, Its wonderful! LolitaGoth 00:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Where do you make the logos? What site? LolitaGoth 01:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to be a pest, What font is it? And how do you get the font? LolitaGoth 03:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) windows. And could I find it on Picnik if it isnt on Photoshop LolitaGoth 03:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Please. LolitaGoth 03:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Are you still online? If so, check the newest chapter of The Adventures of Alex Danielson. There's a suprise in it. --[[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 03:55, May 26, 2010 (UTC) OK. Weren't you on yesterday at liike 4:00 in the morning? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 03:59, May 26, 2010 (UTC) On my avatar, I want the son of Hades thing but it won't work. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 06:11, May 26, 2010 (UTC) .bmt. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 20:27, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Shoot. Cold welcome. Have a popsicle. XD [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 20:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Me and my GF do that occasionally to other people on wikis we're on. XDXDXD [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 21:00, May 26, 2010 (UTC) BTW, have you read my story yet? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 21:01, May 26, 2010 (UTC) F*ck f*ck*ng school. XD Imma Pick The World Up And Drop It On Your F***ing Head Imma Pick The World Up And Drop It On Your F***ing Head... GODS I LOVE THAT SONG. Whatching Youtube Poop right now. The Eds really screw the univerce... XD! Imma Pick The World Up And Drop It On Your F***ing Head Mash-ups. We combine defiirent videeos and it's really funny.Imma Pick The World Up And Drop It On Your F***ing Head Do you like my new sig? And BTW, there's been like half an hour between your reply and my reply. It's 12:15 where I live right now. My mom has a rule that either I can stay uo 'till 2:00, or go to bed at 12:00 and get online at 4:00. Imma Pick The World Up And Drop It On Your F***ing Head Yeah. I talked to my twin sis. She said it was about as good a sig she once made up. Another sig I've made is [[User:Toa11|'SHUT UP!!!]]'' = QUESTION ARE YOU LEZ??? 15:58, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry 'bout Brady. He has mental issues, er, problems. [[User:Toa11|'''Toa]][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 03:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) She's Back! Sparrowsong is back!!! [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 16:18, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Your Sig One of your sigs says, quote, "Live Your Life". What does that mean? ('Cause I know its a song.) [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 20:15, June 1, 2010 (UTC) 'K. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 21:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Apollo hates Justin Beaver. Toa11 is my twin brother. [[User:WindFire|'Wind']][[User talk:WindFire|'Fire']] 15:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) LOGO I was wondering if you could PLEASE make me a logo please pretty PLEASE *Nesssa Daughter of Rhea* 21:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Adminship What's a Sysop, Rollbacker or Bureaucrat? Cuz once I know what that is then I can probably be an admin cuz I have a clean record, on atlest once a week (when not grounded) and have been here over a month! Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 20:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) So on the page about the adminship which should I ask to be? And can u please vote for me? Pretty please??? --Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 22:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi! The whole Jean thing has nothings to do with real life though. No offense. :):):):):)Michael/Nico/Hermione 15:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I just realized something important! The triplets don't have middle names! *gasp* You're the mother! DO SOMETHING!!!! P.S. Give really good names to Arthur and Zia XD SallyPerson 23:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I like their middle names. They're classic and go well with their first and last names. Was it Michael's idea that Daniel take your surname? SallyPerson 01:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC) If you're alive The photos are uploaded. JSYK ;D Thalia Daughter Of Nemesis 02:12, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Kane Chronicles Fanfiction Wiki Hey, once you read The Red Pyramid by Rick Riordan, consider joining my new wiki: http://kanechroniclesfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Kanechroniclesfanfiction_Wiki. I know you'll love it!(the wiki and the book) XD SallyPerson 21:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I kind of want to adopt a daughter now, (Natalie, not actually me, lolz) and shouldn't Ava not have a POV either bcuz she joins the Hunters? SallyPerson 22:38, June 6, 2010 (UTC) (I don't think Hermione/Michael knows that she does) HI ME!!! :) Hey, me! How's life? Good, good. What about you, me? Amazing! :) Sara13579 23:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) MLIM (My Life Is Magic) You might have a surprise email coming...muahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Just saying. XD I was so excited when I got mine, I was bouncing off the walls. SallyPerson 13:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hiatus Def. This'll be my last post for a while... hiatus is where you don't edit for a while. Sorry. I Promise:I Will Not Forget Calla Doctar? You want to call a doctor for me who doesn't really knioiw what Glee is, but you don't like the Olympics? 8>X (nerd wearing a bowtie) [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 20:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Zala is alive, but is with the Titans. As am I. Thantos, Reaper of Souls 20:46, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You will die at the age of 76 in a burning building. Thantos, Reaper of Souls 21:05, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank You >:) Thanks. I must kill them. Spartitan 04:12, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Alex is dead! [[User:WindFire|'Wind']][[User talk:WindFire|'Fire']] 04:35, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Spartitan found our house. [[User:WindFire|'Wind']][[User talk:WindFire|'Fire']] 16:59, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Spartitan tracked us. Do you belive in the gods? [[User:WindFire|'Wind']][[User talk:WindFire|'Fire']] 17:06, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Ballet I know this has NOTHING to do with percy jackson, lol, but...are you doing a Summer Intensive Ballet Program this summer? I am and that's why I haven't been on here as much as usual. Every weekday from 10 until 4:30! lol. I just got new pointe shoes but I don't know if I'm going to keep them...I'm just going to blabber on if I don't stop myself. Why I didn't put this into aan email instead of on this wiki, I don;t know...SallyPerson 01:17, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Rawr I need two logos done, please. I need one for Castle On A Cloud. I would like some sort of cloud design in it somewhere. As for the font colours, grey and lavender, sticking to old traditions. If a light grey doesn't show up, use a darker one. My second request is for Any Way The Wind Blows. I'd like the colours to be bright red and... Hmm... Idk, maybe dark grey or black, whichever looks better. Thinkaboutthisname 02:53, June 20, 2010 (UTC) hey, can i have a logo for my beatles story? i think you can find beatles font under "beatle font" or something like that. i can see where to find it. and if you could i would like th colors to be (ponders), black, of course, and any colors that might match apollo and/or their songs (i.e. yello for yellow submarine) please? thanks! bandgeeks, UNITE!!!!!16:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Read TAoAD or I'll get my monkeys. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] Yes, I'm f***iing serious. 'Toa11 Could you make me a logo? [[User:Toa11|'Toa]][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 13:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Could you make me a logo for A God's Crime Series? I would like some kind of twister in it. For the colors, grey/silver and a rainy blue color. My other request was for My Life Series. Maybe some kind of sword or skull in the background? I don't care which one. The font colors blood red and black. Thanks! Φουντουκιά το Προδότη 22:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC) How???? do u know how to make a fancy kind of signature it would mean alot to me if you can help Nessa Daughter of Rhea 00:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Check your Formspring! Sparrowsong 20:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC) could you make me a logo the storys called Drunk Από την Ειρήνη Productions Nessa 21:12, July 14, 2010 (UTC) hey Hi. Can you read what I have so far of Oh, For the Love of Coffee! and tell me what you think? I want to see if it's any good. Kakki10 17:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Logo Could you make a logo for Ev'ry Time? I'm thinking something similar to Any Way the Wind Blows (I love that logo and that story, XD). Hope you can. I know you haven't been on in a while. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 00:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I saw you were on and wanted to say Welcome back! What happened? Why weren't you on like all summer? Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 23:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Ah, That sucks. Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 23:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Kyra, I never really thanked you for the Oh, For the Love of Coffee logo. OOPS!!!! well, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! It's awesome! I love it! Kakki10 01:04, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Can you make me a Logo when you get the chance for Tempted? Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 22:15, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! ;) And, question: could you read my story Oh, For the Love of Coffee!, Aletheia or both???? I'm trying to get feedback to see if any of them are any good and If I should do a sequel for OFTLOC and stuff. You don't have to if you don't want to. Thanks!. Kakki10 00:04, September 11, 2010 (UTC) WIOL logo can you make a logo for War In Our Lives? Veni, Vidi, Vado 18:57, October 27, 2010 (UTC) awesome, thanks! Veni, Vidi, Vado 22:02, October 27, 2010 (UTC) XD XD XD XD XD I missed you so much! XD XD XD XD XD XD [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 20:01, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Can you delete a couple of my articles? Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 18:33, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Silver Blade, VersaVenus, and Farah 'Lich. Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 00:19, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello! Um...I'm fairly new here, and I was just wondering...are we allowed to have/be betas on this site? Because I'd really love to be one! Um...well, that's it ^.^ Dilly-Dally Shilly-Shally X3 22:29, November 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. We're allowed to make our own logos, right? Can you take a look at my article here? its my first article Seapple 21:48, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello Your If This Were A Movie makes me what to read the Mortal insterments, can you finish it? Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate I was on vacation so I didn't wish everyone a Merry Christmas, so Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate!!! Moodle 13:27, December 29, 2010 (UTC) FanFiction Hoping you can take a read on my FanFiction !! Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Thanks ! ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 13:52, January 13, 2011 (UTC) '*Le Gasp* You're back???? [[User:Bard eric|'I think bad things have happened. ']] [[User talk:Bard eric|'I feel them in my socks.']] 20:26, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Awesome!!! Welcome back, for however long you're back for!! XDDD [[User:Bard eric|'I think bad things have happened. ']] [[User talk:Bard eric|'I feel them in my socks.']] 20:45, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, by the way, Hazel asked me to ask you if you'd come on the chat. [[User:Bard eric|'I think bad things have happened. ']] [[User talk:Bard eric|'I feel them in my socks.']] 20:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE BACK! -Leafwhisker 21:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOD YOU'RE BACK!!!! ODST! 00:11, February 18, 2011 (UTC) "'desperate times, desperate measures' or am I just being a good user? feal free to add your character to FtR (For the Record), we have a open spot so feal free to add your character, we can add him/her in somehow, so don't feal like your undermining the story. btw, here is the link to the chatroom for this wiki: www.38dl93kd.chatango.com , if its not the chat let me know, and I'll pass the link to you. Auron The Outcast 00:57, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, this is really late, but....WELCOME BACK~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 02:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hiyas! Erm, do you remember the Inferno Squadron? Well, that site is pretty much dead right now. There's another wiki going on though for the same universe. It's called the Nebula Squadron. If you're still interested, you should head there. ODST! 22:07, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you''' make me an avatar?From eloui?Black clothes and wings black,black lipstick,black long hair,black gloves,and a black back ground that says I love you?plzzzzzzzzzDrew-beauty of aphrodite 16:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC)drew-beauty of aphroditeDrew-beauty of aphrodite 16:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC)' Can you make me a logo? Can you make me a logo? It is for Daughter of Wisdom. This story is not a crossover , and I would like , but don't need! Pink and silver as colours in the logo. plz let me know if you can. -PiperMclean 23:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I saw your blog and guess it was deleted... but did all that really happen? I still don't understand what is going on, and it seems as though Sally isn't being a good leader... please message me? my email: josh.dagostino.514@gmail.com D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 17:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Kiwi1998, I was wondering if I could join your group of people that edit stories? I'm better at editing then I am at writing and I thought I could help. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Son Of Wisdom']] 21:55, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Albus Chase wants to join our little editing squad. He's only been on since Feb, yesterday though. And 3 edits, but I told him if he edits more and stuff. Seems like a quick reader though. Anyways, just wanted to pass it by you first, as you are the head Editor. Sorry for getting offended yesterday, but I felt like I hadn't edited anybodies yet. I'm fine now though. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 22:09, March 2, 2013 (UTC) You on lately?! [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt''']] 02:06, March 11, 2013 (UTC)